


Gentle Love

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve brings Nat food down to the lab.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Souen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souen/pseuds/Souen). Log in to view. 



> **Code Name:** Invincible ~ (Round 2)

Steve walks down the steps to the lab slowly, careful not to drop the take out perched on the tray. The doors to lab open softly as he approaches them with a quiet hiss. From across the lab, he can see Natasha working away on her suit behind the screens and tech, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Steve’s lips pull up into a soft smile at the sight of her.

He makes his way across the lab, watching were he steps as to not trip over all the wires or run into any of the bots.

Steve stops a few feet away from her and looks up. Nat is leaning against a desk, typing commands into a laptop, lose stands of hair falling down to frame her face. Her beautiful eyes full of fire and light as she works on her project.

Natasha stands up, showing off the skin tight under-suit she was wearing. She reaches out for one of the holograms, bright blue light expanding from her fingertips to display the calibration stats of the armour she was working on. When she notices him she gives him a bright smile.

“Hi, Winghead!” she says, giving him a small wave. Her eyes drop to the tray in his hands. “Those for me, handsome?”

Steve nods, words failing him.

Natasha hums softly in response and steps away from her work, walking over to him. Steve can’t help but watch the sway of her hips, transfixed.

“It’s about time I took a break, huh?” Nat says, taking him by the hand and leading over to the couch. She takes the tray from his hands and gives him a slight nudge to his chest, getting him to sit down on the couch. Steve drops down on to the couch willingly, opening his arms for her when he was safely seated.

Natasha sits herself down on his lap and reaches out for the food. But she stops just before she reaches the take out bag, frowning down at her hands. “My hands are dirty. Been working on the armour all day” she says with a small sigh, moving to get up off his lap “I’ll be right back, I’ve got to clean up”

Steve wraps his arms around her waist, not letting her leave.

“Steve?” Natasha says, raising a brow in question.

“I could feed you” he says. The butterflies in his stomach does little happy flips watching the smile pull at her lips in response. “Please. Let me.”

She caresses his cheek with the back of her hand. “I can never say no to you when you beg” she says.

Steve laughs softly, capturing her hand in his own. “I’m glad” He says. “I love you”

“Sap” she whispers, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go for something super fluffy =D
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
